Alliance of light
by Rogue 2k8
Summary: Two years have passed since Saria forsake her immortality for a life with Link, things would have gone smoothly if not for, teenage drama, raging hormones, confusing friends, oh yeah and the invasion of hyrule by a certain legion of darkness and the return of more then one old foe... surely all these problems will not only test their relationship but all of Hyrule and the Alliance
1. Growing up

**Hello readers new and old. This fiction is a sequel to the Order of Balance. If you haven't read the Order of Balance, prepare to be horribly confused! ^-^**

It had been a whole year, one whole year now since Saria had turned twelve (Two years since lost immortality), today she became 13, an age she never thought she would reach, as all Kokiri never age past 12 and only rarely do they become 11 or 12. So, Saria was history's first teenage Kokiri... this however also brought all the effects of adolescence...

Every month she would get these painful cramps and she would bleed out her "Sacred Grove". This had been going on for three months. The first time was the worst, she had woken everyone up with her crying and Epiee had to calm her down... Saria just yelled at Scorch, Fixer, Sev, Link and Kael.

Epiee had said that it was normal and all girls went through this at some point in their life and it was something they just had to deal with. Saria had complained about how she absolutely hated puberty, however that wasn't quite true... There were some things she liked about puberty...

For example she loved the fact that her chest was much larger than it had been a year ago, mind you they were still small compared to Malon or even Romani. She also liked how her body developed curves giving her a faint hourglass shape. Sometimes she found herself abusing these new looks and messing with Link's head. Still that was nothing compared to what they did a few hours ago when no one was home.

Link himself wasn't exactly pleased with all the changes that came with puberty, sure he liked how he was stronger, faster, smarter. **(Gabe.N, Gabe.N, Gabe.N... Valve software dot com!)[XD YouTube it] **he had more muscle tone and was much taller, like Saria, but more so then her. Saria sure seemed to like it, especially one muscle in particular... **(A/N: I'm trying to hint something damnit!)**

But in other news, not much else had changed; Saria also got a part time job working at one of the stores in the Castletown Market and was still attending classes. However over the past few months things had been getting odd, considering the clones...

Scorch and his brothers and sisters, they rarely showed up nowadays, Epiee was most common, she came by usually once a week, while Fixer and Scorch showed up maybe once a month... and lately even less... Saria had only seen Sev three times this year...

"I wonder what they're up to?" Saria had said one day while everyone was eating...

* * *

"Everywhere we go, everybody knows, oh-ho!" Scorch sang over the gunfire while hiding behind rocks in front of their base.

"SHUT UP!" Fixer yelled at his brother. "This is not the time to sing Hannah Montana bullshit!"

"Sorry dude, I just saw the resemblance between that one line and now... in the fact that... oh you know... THE LEGION ALWAYS FUCKIN' SHOWS UP ON OUR DOORSTEP... NO MATTER WHERE WE GO!"

*Ka-boom* the explosion destroyed the motor pool of the small AOL base.

"Aw C'mon!" Fixer yelped "I think I left my 1950's Camero in there!"

"Guys, now's not the time to bitch... just kill them... it's that simple, wherever they follow us, we always end up killing them, and they just come back for more..." Said Sev

"You say that like it's a good thing!" said Epiee as she covered a squad of marines with a domed frost shield just as a plasma mortar hit near them.

Scorch peaked over the rocks and spotted an un manned M808v main battle tank behind a thin line of enemy stormtroopers. Scorch threw a grenade into them and blew a hole in the line. He switched his shields to full power. "Cover me! I'm going for the Tank!"

"Affirmative" said Sev

"Roger" Said Fixer

"Who's roger?" asked Epiee

"Ok... Going!" Scorch vaulted over the rocks and was almost immediately hit by a laser round from one of the stormtroopers (not Empire) but his shields held and he shot the trooper with his M6 pistol and using his MA5B assault rifle swept a line across the troopers taking a few out and making a path to the tank.

"I got it!" Scorch yelled as he reached the tank *Pew* "AH! Fuck!" a round of pure heat seared through his leg and he collapsed on the tank but managed to crawl into the safety of the cockpit and close the canopy.

"Where... Where is he?" Scorch asked over the radio.

"Trees, northeast" said Fixer

"Got it..." he aimed the turret and fired a shot at the alien hiding in the trees and blew him to little mushy pieces, he then proceeded to do the same to remainder of the attack force, causing them to rout.

A cheer came from the men...

"Wait!" Said a Russian "They are not retreating they are regrouping!" **(A/N: Lol Reznov... *slap across the face to me, I know*)**

Sure enough they returned and in greater force... but the last time was an ambush, they were more or less ready now...

"FIRE!" Yelled a high ranking AOL officer.

All at once 30 fuel rod cannons fired their green payload, impacting the LOD ranks and scattering them and burning most to a radioactive crisp... the remainder of the Legion force was finished off by the Alliance ground forces.

Once the casualties were rounded up and everything was set back into order...

"Hey, Lieutenant you gonna be ok?" asked Sgt. Kyle, one of Scorch's underlings (Marines)

"Yeah, I'm sure" he replied and limped towards his siblings.

"Scorch man, you don't look so good... we should get you to infirmary..." said Fixer.

"Not you too! Look I appreciate you concern, but I'm a Spartan, I am perfectly capable of taking a round to the kne- AHHH!" he yelped as pain shot through his leg.

"You were saying?"

"Fine, fine..."

* * *

**Later...**

"Humph told you, nothing a little bacta won't fix..."

"Well, we did discover something about the weapon used to shoot you... according to the Covie Loyalist records, supplied to us by the Covie separatists, the weapon was a proto-type rigged to fire pure solar energy in a blazing hot beam, which can tear and burn through flesh, armour and light shielding with ease... the only reason you still have your leg in one piece is because of who you are, that and your shields were almost at full strength. Anyways, it is called the Holy-Grail sniper rifle... holds one round but that round is devastating and almost always a kill"

"Did you recover the weapon?"

Fixer laughed "I guess Covie don't want us touching their stuff, the moment I touched it, it self-destructed... hence the burned gloves... see?"

"Ha-ha yeah..." Scorch said

Fixer sighed "You know, I'm kina worried about Saria and Link..."

"Who?" Scorch asked

"What!?" Fixer Exclaimed

"Kidding, jeez, I wouldn't forget those two..."

"Hmm... well anyways, how 'bout tomorrow we go out for a visit huh? It feels like its been a long time since I have seen Cremia..."

"Ha, you mean last time you bedded her?" Scorch smirked

"Shh! Shut up... you know the rules by the handbook don't you?" Fixer hissed

"Yeah, yeah... out world relationships and blah, blah, blah... I couldn't give two shits... maybe one, but no more..."

"Sometimes I really do want to kill you..." mumbled Fixer

"Well feel free to come at me bro!" Scorch taunted

Fixer sighed "Nah... You'd just waste me..." he admitted

Scorch laughed "Smart man"

* * *

**The next day...**

*Huff, huff* "Wow Sars, your pretty fast... I don't think I could keep up..."

Saria parried one of Link's strikes and flipped over him then ducked a swing and blocked a downwards strike off the hilt of her blade.

"Thanks"

Link panted a bit "Think we should call it a day for your lessons?"

Saria put the wooden daggers on the table to the side of the gymnasium "Yeah... and then maybe we can-" Saria was cut off.

"Link! Saria!" Called Kael "Scorch and Fixer are here!"

"Ooh!" Saria exclaimed and headed up with Link following.

Once they were on the ground floor Saria greeted Scorch and Fixer by hugging them, she thought of them as extended family... Kael and Sev were also present.

"Hey kid, what's happening?" asked Scorch

"Nothing much..." Saria came to a halt "What's wrong?" she asked noticing their expression.

"Huh? Nothing..." Saria kept looking at them "What? Can't a protector come and drop in for a visit to check up on his little sister?"

Saria giggled "I guess not... but still, you almost never stop by without some sort of news... so what is it?"

Fixer chuckled "She's got a point man."

Scorch scoffed "Fine... if you're so outta it then here's what's going on... nothing..." They all looked at him confused "I mean it, 'cept for yesterday there have been no signs of action from the LOD, so it seems they could care less about Hyrule then we thought, which is good news for you... but in other news, anything new for you?"

"Not really..." Saria admitted trying to hold back a giggle.

"Oh, C'mon... your both taller, more athletic and what not, surely one of you must have taught the other something?"

Saria was snickering wildly now.

"What's her problem?"

"Well your right Scorch she has learned something new, in fact she is learning more about swordplay" Link said hiding a smirk, it wasn't a lie... but not exactly the truth either...

"Cool" Sev said "Maybe one day you could take me on?"

"Um... no thanks Sev, I think your blade is a bit too big for me..." Saria said calming down from her snickering, then breaking out again...

"hmm... your right, I do have a bastard sword..."

This time Link couldn't help laugh either.

"What?" Sev asked

"Oh nothing" Said Saria in a singsong way, but she noticed Fixer facepalm.

"Ok then... well me and the guys were just checking up on you... we're going to hang around the Castle town area for a bit though, so you may see us around..."

Link and the others nodded.

"Hey, Scorch just gimme a minute..." Said Fixer and he pulled aside Link and Saria. "Just so you know, I'm not as easy to fool as my brothers..."

Link and Saria looked at each other nervously.

"You guys 'did' it didn't you?"

"Did what?" Saria asked

"You know... 'It'"

"No I don't know 'it'"

Fixer rolled his eyes, sighed, and leaned into Saria's ear "You know..." he paused "...sex?" when Fixer pulled away Saria was as red as twenty piece rupee.

"P-promise you won't tell Tatl?" Saria pleaded

"As long as you guys are careful, Tatl is worried for good reasons, you guys aren't quite old enough... however I myself think it is wrong to keep lovers from doing such things, no matter the age, lovers should do what they feel right and follow their instinct... unless it involves killing themselves over a girl they had just met six days ago, but it turns out she wasn't really dead, so then she kills herself as well for real, but I digress..**(*cough* Romeo & Juliet *cough*)**. So yeah I will keep your secret... I won't even tell my brothers..."

"Thanks" Link said

"No problem... oh and" he opened his pip-boy's inventory "Take these if you intend to go at it again..." he gave link a blank brown box "Erm... inside are some... safety tools of the trade... so... yeah, make sure you use them" and Fixer headed back to the truck and got in the back as Scorch pulled out.

Link opened the box and looked in and was embarrassed to think about what was in there...

"So Saria..." he said trying to change the subject "this is a new year... filled with new challenges and obstacles... but with effort and perseverance we will overcome them... it won't be easy but together we can do anything..."

Saria smiled "So when do we start?"

* * *

**A/N: AOL! Love it :3**

***smash***

**WILL YOU GUYS CUT IT OUT!?**

**Scorch: Sorry running!**

**Me: from!?**

**?: SCORCH! Ima rape you!**

**Me: Oh...**

**Scorch: See ya!**

**Silver: WHERE IS HE!?**

**Me: Well... Silver... whats your problem?**

**Silver: You! Ima kill you too! You, Scorch, stuck with that ranch girl!**

**Me: Ooooohhhhh... well... in all honesty I hadn't created you until late last episode... **

**Silver: *Glare***

**Me: Well, I'll fix it, I was going to anyways!**

**Silver: I... hate... you!**

**Me: oh shut up why did you have to bring it up now? You couldn't wait until I was writing the next chapter or so? Besides... you know Scorch and his fetish with long ears...**

**Silver: *awkward pause* I don't know whether to nod and agree with you or be insulted...**

**Me: Elves have long ears, big deal...**

**Silver: *sigh***

**Me: Now if you'll excuse me I haven't perfected your character, into the drafting room you go.**

**Silver: Awwww... :(**

**(dunno why I did that... but it'll never happen again [maybe :3]... and that's your news)**

* * *

**PS: if anyone wants the long awaited SaLink lem that is missing from this fic, let me know, I may have it stashed around here somewhere :3**

**PPS: I only have up to 5 chapters finished, so I wont be uploading nearly as often as I did last time.**


	2. Memories

Saria and her friends, Samantha and William Lars, Dan Holt and Freya and Hollie Petrenko, were sitting at the lunch table in the cafeteria in their secondary school, just talking as usual, the school day it's self was over however this was a touchy subject...

"Argh! I can't believe that Marcus asshole!" spat Samantha with her German like accent.

"I know!" Said Freya with her British accent "He's such a prick!"

"Agreed..." Sighed Hollie, who was Freya's twin sister. (Their Mother was British and their father was Russian, or the hylian equivalent at least...)

Dan was sorta ignoring the subject while William twiddled with his food and pretended to be listening.

"What did he do, I mean other then the fact he's the school bully and asshole?" asked Saria, then she remembered what had happened last block "Oh... never mind..."

"Yeah... wait he did that to you too?" asked Sam.

"Pfft, he does it to every girl he thinks is easy..." said Freya "But he is wrong!"

Saria sighed, "good for him Link wasn't here, do you have any idea what he would have done if he caught that jerk touching my ass..."

All the girls snickered "Well, he'd get what was coming for a long time" said Hollie

"A good ol' one-two and maybe an uppercut for good luck!" Smirked Freya

"Oh yeah" agreed Hollie and they high fived.

However Marcus wasn't the only guy who had been checking Saria out, he was just the one who didn't care what Saria thought of him. Ever since the beginning of the new school year allot of guys had lost the image of Saria being a weak and scrawny little girl, to being athletic and attractive... little did they know she was already taken. She hadn't really made the news about her and Link public yet.

Saria sighed "Well that would be nice, but anyways, I can't stay much longer, school has been out for almost half an hour and I should probably go to work... coming Frey?"

"Oh right! See ya sis" and the two headed towards the marketplace.

Saria and Freya worked at a baker's shop, where they made and sold their own bread and other products, Saria and Freya usually had front counter while the others had the job of baking and what not.

"Soooo..." Saria hummed as she put some of the loafs on the rack behind the main counter. "What'cha bein up too?"

"Ha, if you're talking about me and Arthur don't ask... not work place appropriate" Freya giggled naughtily

"Oh my, if it's what I think it is, you must tell me later" Saria winked with a smile **(;D that type of winkie face) **

"Haha, right" Freya smirked

Work was normally uneventful, just with the usual customers... however one of them every now and then would attempt to hit on one of them, not quite as invasively as Marcus (most of the time) and Saria or Freya would politely and softly say either they were already taken or they weren't interested.

* * *

***Later***

Saria finished up with a customer and turned to Freya and sighed with a smile "I can't believe that we're done already."

"Yeah! Not much happened today huh?" said Freya

"Well what about the one guy that made that oh so smart comment?" Saria pointed out

"Ugh_... I like yer tits_" Freya mimicked "Yeah, he totally deserved that backhand across the face"

Saria snickered "Ha! Oh yeah... you mean..." she shook her head "Damn, I've changed... I was gonna say something, then realised how stupid it would have sounded once I said it..." she sighed "bah, I'm never talking like that again" realising how stupid she would have sounded.

Freya scoffed "meh, call it what you wish..." she said with a hint of humor.

"Well, we should probably get going, Link will be waiting for me at the southern gate."

"Right, let's head over together, besides it's getting dark and I really want to meet him."

"Okay"

Later while walking towards the gate Saria finally got Freya to spill the beans on her and Arthur.

"Ok, ok, fine... so we may have done it, but I mean who cares, he's just the blacksmiths really hot, buff son, I mean it's not like he's important!" Freya complained like the fact that her dating and then actually "doing" the son of Hyrule's weapons and armour maker was no big deal. Arthur's dad was the head of Hylarms, the company that produced all of the weapons and arms for the Hylian army.

"Ha, you keep telling yourself that" Saria joked

"Well, now that I have told you about me and Arthur, why don't you tell something about you and Link."

Saria blushed "I don't really like talking about it in public..."

"Fine, fine... but just tell me this first, have you guys even hugged?"

"Yes..."

"kissed?"

"Oh, waaaaay too much" Saria laughed

"Fondled?"

"um... what?"

"Ok, apparently you haven't or you don't know what it means, I'll just ask it straight then... have you guys, you know... done what me and Arthur did?"

Saria blushed even redder.

"Ha! So you have!"

"I never said that..."

"But you're not denying it!"

"So what if we did, we've been living together for what... 3 years now as a couple, and I sure have loved him longer then that! But Tatl is all like "Nooooo, you and Link cant 'do it' I forbid it!" and all that bullcrap!" Saria steamed

"Tatl is your mother?"

"No, Link's Fairy guardian, Kael is mine, but the two may as well be my Aunt and Uncle, and they are probably just as annoying..."

"Ah well, we're just about to the gate now... why don't w- Ahh!" Freya got pulled aside into any ally, along with Saria.

Saria managed to pull out her golden and silver plated dagger, the very one she had pulled off Joseph's captain's body a long time ago... and managed to produce enough light to see who had attacked them.

"Marcus... what's the meaning of this!?" Saria demanded before her dagger was smashed out of her hand.

"What do you think this is?" he asked

"A hold up of some sort, well, what makes you think we're just going to give you our money?"

Marcus grabbed Saria's neck with her releasing a *Gack* in the process. He pulled her close to his face.

"Thanks for offering, but that's not what we're here for... maybe once we are through with you then we'll take your money..."

"What are you going to do!?" asked Freya worried, she was pinned against a wall by one of Marcus's thugs."

"Well why not have a look at your friend over there?"

By now Saria and Freya's eyes had adjusted to the darkness of the ally and they could see in the corner of the ally was Samantha who was restrained by the third of Marcus's thugs, she was half conscious and bruised, but the scariest thing wasn't that, or the fact that she was even here, it was the fact her clothing had been ripped all over and her private parts were exposed and she had some glossy white stuff on her face and waist.

"No!" Said Freya

"Here" said Marcus and gave Goon2 some cloth and with it he gagged Freya and bound her hands and feet.

"So this one first?" Marcus concluded and threw Saria to the ground and bound her hands and legs and gagged aswell...

"_No... he can't do this!"_ Saria thought as Marcus approached

"Hmmmooo" Saria screamed as Marcus pinched her breast.

"What's wrong you little shrimp, afraid you won't be able to fit this into that little hole? Un-gag her but keep her quiet."

A goon removed her gag but before Marcus could do anything to her she clamped her mouth shut and refused to let him in.

"Stop... being... so... stubborn!"

"Mhm" Saria shook her head... and slowly she worked her little hands through the binding and then smirked as she took joy in punching Marcus right where the sun don't shine, then he lay down and cried.

She stood up just at his goons noticed her, she smiled at them and crouched down and said to Marcus "First things first, my boyfriend is a bigger man then you are, in more ways than one, in fact, I think he could make mincemeat out of you... wanna find out?" by now Marcus was recovering and surprisingly was able to pin Saria by the neck against the floor.

"Oh really now" he panted.

Saria attempted a nod _"Ok, he should be there" _she thought before yelling as loud as she could "LINK! HELP!"

"did she just say what I think she said" asked one of the goons now a bit scared

"Don't be so gullible, its obviously a bluff meant to scare us off!?"

"But would you call-"

"I don't want to hear it!"

"But I mean-"

"End of story!"

"He's right there!" shrieked the other goon.

"Wha-" before he could finish Marcus found himself pinned by a heavy metal foot and something cold on his neck. He dared to open his eyes and found a blond boy in Hylian soldier armour and with a gold and steel sword standing over him, the sword was slowly digging into Marcus's neck.

Link's eyes were almost physically on fire "What... do you think... you are doing... with my girlfriend" Link gritted his teeth.

"Uh-"

"Answer me!"

"He was going to rape them..." admitted one of the goons "He already did to this one" Link noticed Samantha in the corner, then focused his gaze back on Marcus "Give me one good reason not to kill you right here, right now!?" Link demanded.

"I- err... I mean... that is..."

"Thought so, you can't"

"But... please don't kill me!" Marcus pleaded

Link smirked "I don't make the rules..."

"Bu-but- pleeeeeeaaase" he wailed with tears now.

Link looked over at Saria who was sitting with her legs pulled up to her chest and being very quiet. "Well, lucky you the rules don't allow me to kill you, you however will be serving between 6 months hard time to 1 to 3 years, hmmf, wish you were older, then it would be 20 years... also depending on behavior and optional community service..." the noise had attracted two other guards who came and took away Marc and his goons. They however would only be serving a month. They also took Samantha away for health care.

Link unbound Freya and knelt next to Saria who looked up at him, once their eyes met Link embraced her.

"I'm so, so, sorry..."

Now Saria was confused more than distraught "Huh?"

"I should have saved you sooner, I should have met you at the store... I'm so stupid..." and Link pulled away and gave Saria his tunic to wear as he was currently wearing the Hylian soldier outfit. His Tunic was fairly big for her and the sleeves actually passed her hands (it is the longer teen version).

"No, no... Link it's not your fault, it could have happened to anyone!" Saria tried to reason

"Don't patronize me..." said Link "Well... may as well get you and your friend home... hope this never happens again!"

"Me too..."

Link helped Freya up and the three of them left the ally to be met by a large man in armour... the man removed his helmet and Link and Saria relaxed. "Scorch what are you doing here?"

Scorch wore his 'Crusaders' armour and sighed "Heard a commotion over here, looks like I wasn't fast enough to help though..."

"Would you mind taking Saria home while I take her friend home?"

"Sure thing..." Scorch said and lead Saria outside of town and they got into Scorch's vehicle, a horse drawn wagon, just like the first time they had set out... the same one used to reach Castletown on the quest to lose immortality.

Saria noticed Scorch had a sad look on his face. "What's wrong?" Saria asked

Scorch looked over at her. "I have realised I have made a terrible mistake..."

"What?"

"Love... that's what..."

"Romani?"

"How did you know?"

"We're girls... we share news..." she smirked

"Well... sorta... you see the thing is... I remembered I am already in a relationship..."

"Wh-what!? How do you forget your in a relationship!?"

"It's a side effect! Sometimes memories from the past clones don't carry over properly! And the more you get killed the worse the effect becomes!" Scorch shot "Yeah, I've been killed allot..."

"Who?"

"An elf... Leliana Dawnstrider... I had completely forgotten until my last visit to earth... I had gone to command to get new orders and I noticed a new person in the back of the offices... so being a nice guy and I like to introduce myself and went to say hello... however our eyes met and all my memories flooded back... as I said,it's a side effect from the cloning process... sometimes the memories of past clones don't carry over perfectly..."

"so..."

"So... it turns out the same thing happened to her... that's why I never heard from her..." Scorch face palmed "I'm such a fool!"

"Nooo..." Saria moaned "not you too! Why does everyone these days seem to feel like crap!?" she complained.

* * *

**Now, I don't normally do this (Or at least haven't in a LONG, LONG time [I think not since Chronicles of New Hyrule]) but, if you don't mind could you kindly leave a review? I hate asking/nagging for reviews but it seems that I've been getting VERY few lately and I'll admit, it's not so much that I want reviews, more like I love reading them, and it gives me assurance as to whether my story is good, or needs work... that being said I'd prefer compliments, comments, suggestions, predictions, and constructive criticism, but no flaming or trolling, I have zero tolerance for that shit...**


	3. New Friends

**Heads up, the next two chapters are going to be mostly about Alliance activity, but that is just to cover up some of the time between the real plot, this is to fill in some holes and reveal a few things about them. Also if you hadn't noticed or read the beginning notice by now, then you should already know AOL and OOB Stories are "Mass Crossovers"... sadly they don't have a category for those yet so this will have to suffice... **

* * *

**A few weeks later...**

Romani had taken the break up fairly well, saying "At least you said something before things got to serious" to which Scorch was grateful for. However he could tell she was miffed, that being said, he still had feelings for her, but he had been with this other girl for much, MUCH longer then Romani so it just didn't feel right to remain with Romani...

One day Link and Saria had gone into Castletown for work as Saria didn't have any classes today.

Saria leaned against the counter and yawned "Slow day isn't it Freya?"

Freya finished putting a few loaves on a shelf and nodded "Surprisingly slow!" she exclaimed and looked outside. "Well no wonder!"

"What?"

"Miss "I'm better than you" is in the marketplace!"

"Who?"

"The princess, duh!"

"Oh... that was uncalled for" Saria stated.

"Meh, whatever... she just loves to draw a crowd"

"Riiiight... anyways you want to go out and see what's up?"

"Sure"

Saria and Freya left the store and walked towards the center of the marketplace when a soldier ran up to Zelda "Your highness! Soldiers approach!"

"Outside the gates?!" asked Zelda

"Yes my lady, they don't appear to be Gerudos either!" replied the soldier

"Show me!"

Sure enough a group of about 6 soldier looking people were gathered at the front gate.

"Hello!" said one of the soldiers in a cheery tone, she was wearing red and golden chainmail armour and wielded a beautiful polished wooden bow that looked like it was made out of sunrays and had a golden dagger on her belt. But the most distinguishing features she had was her ears and eyes, he ears were long, longer than any hylian for that matter, they poked straight up above her head and slanted back just a little and her eyes were a demonic green. Her hair was a light red (not exactly pink though) and had a light blue hair band through it.

Another soldier, a huge guy in silver plate mail wielding a huge two handed hammer waved at Zelda.

Saria found Link who was standing on the wall next to Zelda. "Saria, Link, do you know these people?"

"can't tell right now" said Link.

The third soldier was much like the first one, but wore pitch black leather armor with silver embroidering and black mail skull shoulder guards. Her eyes were icy blue and her eyes pierced whoever she looked at. She wielded a bow made out of what looked like bone. She had golden blonde hair which really didn't go with the death look.

The fourth soldier was clothed in a humble cloth robe and wielded no apparent weapon, he had tanned skin and long brown hair that reached his shoulders.

The fifth soldier wore a set of golden light plate mail and wielded a brilliant blue blade, a Mithril long sword.

The last soldier wore a grey set of what appeared to be scale mail of some sort, but it shone so brightly, it looked like it should have seen hundreds of battles but had no apparent scratches or dents and still shone. The sword and shield he wielded looked like they were made out of the same materials.

"Who are you!" demanded Zelda

"Oh sorry m'lady" said the golden soldier and removed his helmet and Saria and Link sighed.

"Scorch!" said Link "Why do you always need to make a big entrance?"

"I dunno! I guess I'm an attention hog!"

The red haired elf nudged him and commented "Yeaaahhh... he gets like this... allot..."

"oh shut up..."

"is it safe to let these guys in?" asked Zelda

"oh yeah totally, Scorch has even been in here before, I am pretty sure the one in huge plate mail is Sev... but I don't know the other four." Said Link

Once Scorch and his company entered the town Scorch proceeded to introduce the others.

"Link, Saria, Princess Zelda. This is Sev" he pointed to Sev "Silver" he pointed to the red haired elf "Ghost" he indicated the blond elf "Delta" he pointed at the guy in scale armor "and Echo" he pointed to robed man.

"Silver is erm... well how should I put this..."

"I'm his girlfriend" she said and stuck her tongue out at him

"Yeah, that... anyways, she and Ghost are Blood elves, from Azeroth, Sev, as you should know by now is a Terran from Mar Sara. Echo is a Jedi knight from Courrecant (Dunno if I spelled that right) while Delta here is the Dragonborne from Skyrim, Tamriel"

"wait what?" asked Zelda

"There is also Epsilon from Azeroth as well, Fixer from Post-apocalyptic Earth, Me from Reach, Zulu from Renaissance Italy and more!"

"Ok, ok!" yelled Zelda "Mind explaining who you are?"

"Oh sorry M'lady, I'm Scorch 04/362 or Spartan-362, just call me Scorch or six-two, which ever works for you"

"Ok then... Scorch... why are you and your companions here?"

"I've come to warn you, Hyrule is in danger and me and my allies want to offer you protection"

"So your mercs?"

"Not really, we were at one point but we've moved away from that. Now it's all for keeping order and peace."

"You and your friends could really keep this whole city safe from an attack?" Zelda asked skeptically and smirked.

"Not just us... we have an army a big one too... and much more advanced than yours"

"We don't want your high tech army within these walls!" said Zelda "We're doing fine and I will not put my people at risk by allowing an army of mysterious technologically advanced soldiers in without good cause!"

Silver cleared her throat "Milady with all due respect I know the feeling, the Lord regent of Quel'Thalas once thought similar, this was a mistake on his part as only a few weeks later a Legion attack nearly wiped out the elven city of Silvermoon... again! In fact it would have been leveled if not for the timely arrival of Alliance soldiers and the heroic last stand of the Rangers of the 21st armored regiment... wow... that sounded allot more heroic in my head..."

Zelda stayed quiet for a while.

"We all have fairly intricate back stories ma'am" said Echo "but no time to go over them all, now if you would just allow us to station a small garrison here. Not even half the size of your army and no more technologically advanced then your troops would they be!"

"Yoda, you are not" commented Ghost

"Oh shush" smirked Delta making Ghost blush lightly.

"Very well..." Zelda sighed "but one wrong move and they are out!"

"Yes ma'am" said Scorch and Zelda departed for the castle leaving the clones and Link and Saria along with the rest of the crowd to go back to their own business.

"So, Scorch... what makes you think Hyrule is in danger?" asked Saria

"The Legion is here, that's why! If they are here no good will come of it, they bring suffering and chaos wherever they go and we won't stand for it!"

Already a group of Human Footmen, Elven Mages and Archers and Dwarven Labourers were heading through the city walls.

"Hopefully we can prevent them from ever reaching the walls of Castletown but if we fail, the battle will be brought here and you guys will not be able to beat them on your own..." he sighed "Better races and cultures then you have tried... most of them are now extinct, endangered, forced into slavery, in poverty or slash and corrupted" he looked back at the two teens "You guys should go home... I'll give you a ride back, the others have their own way of getting back to base."

**A few weeks later...**

Ever since he had proclaimed that the Legion was in Hyrule Scorch checked up on Link and Saria weekly if not daily. Maybe once every two or three days... one day while checking his files on his Tac-pad Saria had asked him.

"Is the Alliance actually called the Alliance of light?"

Scorch smirked and chuckled "No, it's just a nickname, same with the Legion, we just call them that."

"So what is the Alliance and Legion called?"

"A.U.S.S and the U.L.A"

"Ok... expand that please"

"The Alliance of United Star Systems and the Universal Liberation Army."

"Oh..."

"Yeah... Auss... Ula... pft! As if ULA is liberating anything other than credits off the AUSS's counter top... aw hell..."

"What?"

Scorch had just gotten a message on his Tac-pad from command "I have to go run a supply drop to planet 55-23c... also known as Earath Secondary (pronounced ear-ath)" why they were sending a highly qualified and lethal Clone was beyond him.

Scorch left immediately heading back to the Alliance base and getting into a Modified Pelican Dropship and taking off... the ship had a crate with 8 capsules attached to its sides hooked to the drop ports in the rear of the ship.

**Meanwhile... near the Gerudo fortress...**

A routine patrol, on duty today are 6 Republic Clone Troopers... all clad in their signature white armor. (episode 2 style)

"Oh man Six, I'm so glad these new suits have AC in them... ahahahaaaaaa..." said RT-23-43 (Gunny)

"*sigh* Shut up Gunny..." said RT-66-66 (six)

"HEY! If you ladies are done yappin back there we have a job to do!" hollered RT-82-12 (Holler)

"Yes sir!" said the Clone troopers

"Damn, Holler sure knows how to ruin the mood" muttered RT-45-76 (Wiseguy)

"I heard that Wiseguy! Now you should all know the drill... sweep the area and insure the locals are not allied with the U.L.A"

"And if they are allied with the U.L.A?" asked RT-62-22 (Marks)

"Then we kick their sorry asses is what!" jeered RT-91-10 (Mauler)

"Sir, it looks like there are buildings over there!" pointed out Six

"Ok men, move up in groups of three, split along the sides of the cliffs" Ordered Holler

Six, Gunny and Mauler stuck to the left cliff wall while Holler, Marks and Wiseguy stuck to the right cliff, each keeping an eye on the cliff ledges above the other fireteam.

"Ok we're nearing the structures be on guard..." said Holler

The Troopers closed in on the fortress entrance with their blasters at the ready...

"Its quiet..." said Gunny

"Too quiet... stay alert" said Marks

Wiseguy looked back down the path they had followed and cursed "Easier said then done, what with that dust storm kicking up..." as the wind picked up the trooper's visibility was greatly decreased... If the clones were gonna be ambushed this would be the perfect time.

Once they had entered the fortress they regrouped. "Hmm... the place looks deserted" said Gunny

"Damnit... and I was hoping for some fun" said Mauler

"Well I sure don't feel like its deserted" said Marks

"Pft... Marks I'm sure that's just cuz your normally a lone wolf... not used to having us around eh?" remarked Wiseguy

"Shut up wiseguy"

"Whoa! My scanners just picked up movement!" said Six raising a hand and readying his blaster... he pointed towards the entrance... then behind the troopers... and in a few more directions. "We're being surrounded! Circle formation!" and the troopers all got back to back.

"Are they hostile!?" asked Marks and a blade flew past his head and hit Mauler in the back of the head and he fell dead. "I would assume so..." gulped Six

"FIRE!" yelled Holler and all the troopers opened up with their blasters as the unseen forces closed in, they could see their silhouettes falling left and right as the blasts from their weapons seared through them like butter.

"THERES SO MANY!" Screamed Wiseguy.

Soon they were close enough to identify their attackers as a young Arabic looking female tackled Holler down and knocked his helmet off before stabbing him. It was the locals alright.

"SARGE!" yelled Six and kicked the Gerudo off Holler's body and held her down with his foot before executing her with a few blasts to the chest.

"ARGH!" yelled Wiseguy as he got dragged away by the Gerudo women.

"Wiseguy! NO!" and Six started shooting in the direction he was taken but was clubbed and knocked out by a Gerudo from behind and he was also taken away.

Gunny was soon subdued right after Wiseguy after a few Gerudo women broke his legs...

Finaly they Gerudos came to Marks... wait a sec... where was Marks? The Gerudos counted and double counted the bodies and prisoners but found no sign of the remaining trooper.

"You girls!" said the Leader of the attack group "You stay here and find and kill or capture that last soldier, we cant have him reporting in and bringing reinforcements! Understand?"

"Yes!" replied the 10 women chosen.

And over behind a crumbled pillar near one of the fortress buildings a pile of sand stirred... Marks lifted his head out. "hmmf... yeah I guess Wiseguy was right... these new suits are great..." he mumbled before tapping a button on his wrist and opening his Com-Link.

*chk* "This is Trooper RT 62-22, my squad has been incapacitated and I am the only one left, I'm injured" he rubbed his shoulder where a knife had stuck him. "And I require assistance please respond" Static... he repeated his message... more static... he tried one last time.

*Chk* "This is Command, we read you Trooper we will send an operative from the 1st AUSS Special forces task force."

"Thank you, RT 62-22 out" *chk*

**Meanwhile at command...**

Back at the AOL base which was a few Sci-fi looking buildings enclosed in a Shiny meatal wall with laser towers every segment of wall. The biggest one was the command center of course!

"So..." said the General in charge of the AOL in the area and turned around to the 12 OOB agents standing with him. "Who's up for a solo mission..." naturally all hands went up...

**The agents of choice are: Sev, Fixer, Echo (human jedi, Obi-wan), Juno (Dunadane ranger, genaric), Texas, Carolina, Washington (yes the ones from RvB), Boss (Clone Commando), Ramirez (MW2), Raz (Reznov), Rook (ODST) and Jun (Halo: Reach) as for which one will be doing the rescue mission... well... hehehehehe... you'll just have to wait and find out... I'm thinking Sev right now... but who knows, it might change... but probably not :3**


	4. SomethingSomethingDarknessBlah BlahBlah

**A/N: Don't worry people we will be getting back to Saria and Link in a bit. Scorch and the rest of the 3****rd**** Special AUSS unit (OOB) just have some loose ends to tie up before turning their attention fully to the main conflict. And an FYI this chapter focuses mainly on those clone troopers from last chapter, simply for a change of scenery I suppose but hey later in the chapter things get interesting. For them and us xD.**

** I was resisting the urge to post this and failed, guess I just wanted to get this out of the way, might take a while to post the next chapter :/**

**At the Gerudo Fortress...**

Marks remained undetected as he hid under the sand near a fallen pillar next to one of the fort's buildings. Slowly he begun to hear footsteps coming from behind him, he remained motionless and tensed up. A hand clasped his shoulder and he was relieved to find it was one of the AOL special forces.

"And you are?" asked Marks

"The name is Echo, I'm a Jedi"

"Oh a Jedi General?"

Echo showed the trooper his lightsaber and helped him up. "Where is the rest of your squad?" Echo asked.

"Holler and Mauler are dead sir, Wiseguy, Six and Gunny were captured..." said Marks

"I see you are injured, here" and Echo gave Marks a bacta injection. "Good as new"

"Right sir... but how are we gonna get my men outta here?"

"I have a few ideas, but follow me lead, I would prefer to get in and out without any fights if possible..."

"Yes Master Echo"

Echo instructed Marks to drop his armor and wear a second Jedi robe that he had brought with him and to follow closely.

Echo and Marks walked straight into the heart of the Gerudo fortress, the storm had let up so the Gerudos would unlikely try anything. In fact they were clearly visible.

Echo walked up to one of the guards to the main building.

"No outsiders..." she said "Especially male outsiders" and readied her spear as if to fight if need be.

Echo waved his hand over her face "You want to step aside"

"I want to step aside" the Gerudo mumbled

"You want to be with your friends for a good time"

"I want to be with my friends for a good time" she muttered and propped her spear against the wall and headed down to what must have been a mess hall or kitchen.

"Impressive sir" said Marks and followed Echo into the Sandstone building. They snuck down into the basement of the building and encountered two guards, who immediately drew weapons upon spotting them, but Echo thrust his hand at them and they were sent flying back into the wall and were knocked out.

The basement was your typical medieval dungeon complete with cages, chains, prison cells, sandstone brick walls and a few torture devices... some of which looked... suggestive...

Echo and Marks winced at a few of the devices and hoped the surviving Clones weren't tortured with those... especially cuz they were male and not... female...

"I would assume some of these are for misbehaving Gerudos?" guessed Marks

"I don't want to even think about it... let's move on and find your squad before they find another use for these... tools..."

The two headed to the right and passed down a narrow hallway before coming to a crossroads, to the right and a bit down was a sealed iron door with no holes or even knobs, the left on the other hand was more hall. Faintly to the left and right they heard moaning, pained moaning... then they heard the distinct sound of a beating to the left and someone who sounded just like Marks yelled in pain.

"My men!" said Marks and ran down the hall to the left, brandishing his DC-15 Blaster Carbine before coming to a wooden door with a bared grate for a window, he easily kicked it down. Inside were two clone troopers and three Gerudo guards, who Marks blasted instantly and they all fell dead with orange blast holes in their heads.

Then Echo came running in "I thought I said I didn't want to get into a fight!?" he exclaimed.

"Whoops... wait..." Marks did a double take on the troops... he turned to Wiseguy, then Gunny "Where is Six!?" he asked

Gunny stood up after being released from his chains "They took him" he said "They took him down the hall and we heard a heavy metal door close but that's all..."

"Wiseguy can you shed any light on this?" asked Echo

"Well, Gunny was K.O'ed pretty bad after they broke his legs" Gunny finally seemed to noticed this and collapsed, his mouth clamped shut by Echo who gave him a Bacta injection and bound his legs with medical tape and a splint. "But I think they wanted to use us for... suggestive purposes... in fact they said they did this allot... and kept them until they were finished with them or outlived their use."

"You don't mean" said Echo but was cut off by Marks

"Eeergh..." shuttered Marks "Are you saying they actually capture men on purpose too... too..."

Wiseguy made some vulgar pelvic motions and moved his hand back and forth in the air; it seemed his sense of humor was still intact... "Yeah that..."

"Well... lets waste no time" said Echo and recovered the troopers gear from a table behind iron bard (he used his saber to cut through the bars). Once re-equipped the troopers headed back down the hall they had been taken until they reached the iron door that Wiseguy said they took Six.

"You guys don't call me wiseguy just cuz of my smart remarks..." he tossed an adhesive thermal detonator up and down with a smirk "I also love crashing parties" he stuck the explosive to the iron door and the troopers and Jedi stacked up to the left and right of the door before Wiseguy hit a detonator and the door exploded sending it flying down the hallway on the other side.

Marks peaked in "Well... that's one way to smother someone..." he pointed to the two Gerudo warriors who had been squished into a bloody paste from the force of the door's impact against the wall. The hall was fairly short so they proceeded down it quickly before encountering some sort of torture room, with four cells and tables in each cell with leather straps on them. In the cell to the far right they saw Six being forced down, armor still on thankfully. But before anything could be done to him Marks rolled a ESF detonator (Electric static field) which detonated and anyone with their feet on the ground; which was every Gerudo, got simultaneously tazered. It was with this opportunity that the troopers barged into the cell room with weapons pointed at each Gerudo. There were 4 Gerudos and 4 troopers and one jedi meaning the Gerudo women were easily outmatched.

"Hands up where I can see 'em lady!" yelled Marks and aimed his gun at the Gerudo who was closest to Six.

One of the Gerudo women wore an elaborate head jewel and golden robes, Echo drew his blade and pointed it at her "So..." he said with his usual tone when he engaged in aggressive negotiations "Mind explaining what you're doing with these soldiers?"

"That is none of your business!" she shot at him

"None of my business is it? On the contrary actually it is my business as these are my men! I will ask again, why did you kidnap our soldiers!?"

"Hmmf... what else would we need men for? Reproduction... only one Gerudo male is born every 100 years so we need to go inter-racial or die out. Don't ask me how but the off spring of such encounters always happen to be pure Gerudo."

"Why don't I believe you..." he waved his hand over her face "You want to tell me everything about why you kidnapped these soldiers"

"No I don't" she said quizzically

Echo sighed and concentrated focusing all his energy into his mind trick, his head pounding as every fiber in his being focused on this one sentence "You want to tell us the truth."

"I... Want to tell you the truth..."

Echo sighed, but more relived this time.

"We kidnapped these men because the great lord Ganondorf told us to..."

Apparently Echo and the troopers didn't realize what she meant by this as they just asked "who is Ganondorf!?" to which the Gerudo woman replied.

"He is our king..."

"But you just said you had no males!?" asked Marks

"Now then I suggest you leave before we are forced to become aggressive and I call more warriors!" she screamed completely ignoring Six's question.

"Fine we'll be on our way" said Echo and lead the rest of the troopers out.

"Damn that was a close one" said Six once they emerged from the fort and out of the desert.

"It was wasn't it? But I still wonder about this Ganondorf... I think I will let Scorch know about this upon his return from his supply drop."

"When is he supposed to be back sir?"

"Any day now... but otherwise you men head back to the main base" said Echo as he started to head towards one of the smaller AUSS outposts.

"Yes sir!" said the remaining troopers and they followed one of the worn paths which lead to the edge of the Lost Woods. After a few hours of walking Gunny stopped and leaned against a tree which by now where surrounding them and they were unable to see the sunlight.

"Hey, Six, Marks, Wiseguy... I hate to tell you this, but I think we're lost..." he said

"What?!" exclaimed Wiseguy "no we're not, the path is right—" he looked at his feet and kicked aside the foliage and cones and twigs before sighing "I swear we were following the path!"

"Hey Marks" said Six "Can you get anything on you HUD's map?"

"No... sorry, forest cover must be messing with my uplink"

"Great" muttered Gunny "Well let's keep going... we have to eventually find it...

Hours and hours passed and so did trees and more trees... in fact the forest was becoming so dense that the troopers had to proceed in single file with Gunny at the rear due to his broken leg, so they could clear a path for him.

"Hey mom are we there yet?" asked Wiseguy

"NO!" shouted the other troopers

"Shut up Wiseguy you've already asked that 9 times!" said Marks "and it's getting on my nerves"

Another hour and Six spoke up "Hey guys, its getting dark out... I can hardly see! Maybe we should stop for the night... Gunny's leg looks like it could use a rest..."

"Maybe your right Six... we can figure out where we are in the morning..."

The troopers found a small clearing with a stump next to a hanging mossy building.

"Whaddaya' suppose that is?" asked Wiseguy nodding towards the building.

"Looks like some sort of temple..." replied Marks "either way it gives me the creeps, let's just get some rest here and be on our way as soon as possible..."

**Much later...**

Gunny awoke early that morning to the sounds of tapping and something being poked on his helmet's faceplate, without moving he opened his eyes and saw four children standing around him, one was poking him with a stick... they seemed unaware that he was awake due to his helmet completely blocking his face.

"Are they dead?" asked one of the kids

"Here's a better questions, what are they?"

The one with the stick poked Gunny again "I dunno... maybe they're knights, they look kina like how Saria described them..."

"No... Knights wore silver colored metal... these guys wear white, and they have black slits for noses and eyes..."

Finally Gunny decided to speak up "Can I help you?" he asked nonchalantly, well... as much as he could with a broken leg...

The kids yelped and jumped back and Gunny sat up and removed his helmet...

"And to answer your question, we're soldiers... guys wake up! We need to get going..."

The rest of the troopers stirred and got up, grabbing their weapons and slinging them over their backs... "Now then... where do you come from are you lost?"

"Lost?" asked one of the kids "No, in fact we were just about to ask you if you were lost... we live here!"

"Oh...? so could you show us the way out of the forest?" Six asked

"Of course!" said one of the kids happily "but what's wrong with your friend?"

"Oh... I wish you hadn't reminded me" said Gunny as feeling returned in his leg. "I have a broken leg... nothing to worry about, I'll have it set and wrapped once we return to camp."

"Well we have a healer back home, we have to go through there anyways we could help you!"

"I...well..." Gunny stumbled around with his words, they were just kids, how could they know anything about medical work like that?

"Oh c'mon" said Wiseguy "no harm done if we just go with them..." he leaned over and whispered "Besides their just kids..."

"Fine" said Gunny "oh and Wiseguy... I require you shoulder again..."

**Later...**

The kids lead the troopers through the lost woods and into their village, they started heading down a small hill when...

"Hey who the heck are those guys? More outsiders?!" Asked a nasally sounding kid

The lead kid sighed "Mido, they're just passing through, besides, one of them is badly injured, its not like we cant help or anything!"

"Fine, just get him fixed up then out!" and the jerkface walked away...

"Sorry about him" said the lead as he showed them the way to their doctor's house "Mido kina a... erm... stupid, annoying, jerkfaced... erm... what was the word Saria used once to describe Tatl at one point? Bitch... I think... whatever that means..."

They entered the doctor's house and one of the know-it-all brothers looked up from his book. "Oh hey guys, I see you brought some visitors, and one of them is hurt by the looks of it... well no problem... just set the bone and drink some red potion to speed healing, that way a cast is not required and you only will need like, a cane, or walking stick to reduce pressure on the leg... and it will only take a week to fully heal."

"Wow... you sure seem to know allot... but uh... I'll just head out side while you guys do the bone setting..." said Wiseguy who left and sat down on a stump outside the doc's house and thought for a bit... _"Gannondorf, Gerudo women... hmmm... should bring this up with Scorch once we get back..."_

**A bit of bone setting later...**

"Well" said Doctor Know-It-All as he came out of his house "That was quick and painless..."

"Easy for you to say" replied Gunny "But either way, thanks for the help kids"

"No problem, and if you are looking for the way out of the forest, just head north a bit, cross the rope bridge and you will be back out on Hyrule field in about 20 minutes.

"Alright, thanks again..."

**At the AUSS base...**

"Sir!" called Wiseguy to Scorch as he stepped out of his dropship "I was wondering, do you know who Gannondorf is? Cuz the Gerudo women who we fought said something about him giving them the orders to attack us."

Scorch removed his helmet and put his hand to his chin "Hmm... I don't know, but the name sounds familiar, I'll ask around and see if I can't dig up any info on the guy, until then relax and rest up... I'll keep you posted."

"Yes, sir!" said Wieguy and headed back to the mess hall.

"_This sounds like something Link might know about... I'll ask him next time I go see them..." _he thought and smiled as he grabbed a small box wrapped in lime green and forest green checkered paper from the ship. _"I hope Saria likes the birthday present I got her, shame its a bit late though..." _and he headed for the motor pool to get a ride to 'Saria & Link's "House"' _"Haha... we really need to re-model the place"_


	5. It Gets Awkward

**Warning: This chapter gets really awkward, really fast, we thank you for your understanding.**

* * *

"Aww, Sar, you look so cute in that, it's really you!" Said Tatl as Saria came downstairs in her new outfit, the one Scorch gave her as a belated birthday present. It was simple but still very nice; a Green cloth tunic (just the top half with short sleeves) and leather belt and a slightly modern style skirt that went just above her knees as well as some new leather boots that matched surprisingly well!

"Hehe" Saria giggled "Thanks. And thank you Scorch!" and Saria hugged him.

"Ha-ha, no problem kiddo."

"Hey! I'm not a kid anymore!" Saria said and smirked

"You are in my eyes." Scorch smirked back.

Fixer sighed "Yeah for some reason he considers 13 as still a child and he won't consider you a teenager until your 14 for some reason... that and we're like one and a half or more millennia older than you still... if you count immortal years..."

"Hey Kael you've been really quiet lately, what's wrong?" asked Scorch

"Oh... just got a few things on my mind..." Kael replied

"Like?"

"Oh... allot... like why was it the one time I met, erm... what was her name, Silver, why was it that when I introduced myself... she looked at me like I was a complete freak?"

"oh that... you just have the same name as a person she once admired but then grew to loath... because said person basically brought about the down fall of the majority of her race... or at least half of them..."

"Oh..."

"But on that happy note, Link I need to talk with you, in private..." Scorch signaled Link to follow him down the lift into the basement.

After proceeding down the purple gravity lift Link said "Ugh, over two years and I'm still not used to that... but still, what did you want from me?"

"Uh, I got a report from some AUSS soldiers the other day, it wasn't anything unexpected, I mean from what you told me before the Gerudo people aren't exactly the most friendly... but a name did come up that I think may concern you..."

"What name would that be?" Link asked cautiously.

"Gannondorf..."

Link gulped "I was afraid of that... but... how? He's supposed to be sealed away! Bu- is it possible the ULA or Legion let him out?"

"The thought had crossed my mind... however I have this sinking feeling in my gut that Gannondorf... is just a puppet in this case..." said Scorch

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why now? The Legion wouldn't release Gannondorf without purpose, unless... Hyrule is their... next... target..." Scorch paled. "No, no, no, no! Why hadn't I seen this sooner?"

"Scorch, calm down... how long do you think Hyrule has?"

"Currently, it really depends, mind you did say I was going on a feeling or hunch, but if it is in danger, then I'd say ranging from anywhere to 6 months to a decade... so honestly, that's a wide gap but still, that's allot of time for them to attack... we will keep an eye on LOD/ULA activity... we'll keep you posted."

"Alright, now I think we should head up, and until I know for sure, I won't breathe a word of this to anyone." Said Link and Scorch nodded agreement.

Once they had gotten back up they noticed Tatl and Kael blushing, Sev and Fixer grinning, Cremia was asking a bunch of questions while Romani and Saria were just sitting looking like they were taking in some news.

"What's with the mood?" asked Link

"Well..." Fixer started "Tatl is-"

"I'll tell him Fixer!" Said Kael. "Well, while you guys were downstairs, uh... how do I put this... well, let's put it this way, if you consider me and Tatl your aunt and uncle, I guess you will be having a cousin soon..."

"Oh!" Said Scorch "So... Tatl, you're having a child? When did you learn this?"

"A month or two ago, I wasn't sure exactly, still not a hundred percent sure but It seems like it, I haven't had my..."

"Time of the month" Kael offered

"Shut up- I was getting to that!" Tatl snapped and Kael snickered "Well yeah, and I swear I felt something... so yeah... I think I am going to be having a child this year."

"Well, that would be nice, right Link, Saria?"

Link and Saria were looking at each other; apparently not quite knowing how to take this news, Saria looked half disgusted, Link could basically read her thoughts at this point: _Hypocrites_...

"That's great!" Said Link

"Thanks Link" said Tatl softly "But Saria, you still haven't said anything, what do you think?"

Saria remained silent before standing up and walking upstairs, _"accidentally"_ bumping the coffee table, spilling Kael's drink. "_Whoops"_ she said with obvious sarcasm.

Once Saria was upstairs and out of earshot... and Kael wiped his drink up he asked "What's her problem?"

"Huh!" Scoffed Cremia "She's probably either A: Jealous the attention will be off her, or B: having a little teenage moment... In any case, she'll be over it in time..."

Scorch put a hand to his chin "I don't know, I noticed she rolled her eyes as she went up, and scoffed a little..." He furrowed his eyebrows "Does the possibility she thinks you guys are hypocrites come to mind?"

"Why would she think that?" asked Kael

Tatl sighed "I know why, cuz I forbid Link and Saria from ever doing 'those' things... yet... well... you probably know the rest"

"Yeeeaaaaahhh..." Kael murmured "And this conversation took a turn for the awkward..." as he noticed Link was blushing.

Scorch shook his head "Well, why would you forbid them from doing that? I mean they have a right to."

Tatl groaned, it seemed she'd argued this point already "As I told Saria and Link, you can't cuz what if Saria was to get pregnant? At this age! She's physically thirteen, me and Kael are physically 18-21, we're fine for having kids, they are not!"

"Ok, I'm leaving!" Said Link and ran upstairs.

"Me too!" Said Romani and followed Link.

"Well so, that's what preventatives are for!"

"Preventa-whats?" said Tatl

"Bloody hell!" said Scorch his cheeks were red "I can't believe I have to explain methods of BIRTH CONTROL to an ADULT!"

"Well then explain and get it over with!"

"Fine! I'm talking about things like condoms-"

"What are condoms?" asked Kael.

"URCK! GACK! WHY! ERRRRRRGGGG!" Scorch put his hands to his face in agony "Why do I have to suffer this? Fixer, Sev, you mind helping?"

"Sorry dude, but this is too funny" said Fixer, with both Fixer and Sev trying not to laugh.

"Well... they are things guys put on their dicks! And it prevents the... erm... 'guy's stuff' from getting in the vagina... hence they don't get pregnant... uuuugggghhhh, this is sooooo awkward... ugh, right now I'm begging for a LOD or ULA spy to come kill me!"

"Oh, well continue" smirked Kael who was beginning to become amused by Scorch's torture.

"Ugh, and birth control pills, and... these... freaking... wads of cotton which I am not going into detail about and a bunch of other stuff, now can we please change the subject?"

"Hey it was you who brought it up in the first place!" Laughed Kael.

"Well all that may be true, but I still don't feel comfortable with the two of them rockin' the boat till dawn while she's at this age, or at least until she is 20!"

"Dafuck!? "Rockin' the boat"? You couldn't just say "sex"!? Why!? Ugh, I'm leaving now!" said Scorch while Fixer, Sev, Kael and Cremia all laughed it up while Tatl smiled content she had won yet, another argument...

"Well you make a good point Tatl" Fixer said "But, and I'm not arguing against it, but we did some research and Kokiri... are supposed to be completely infertile, meaning they can't get pregnant at all!"

"Well, you don't know that for sure!"

Fixer shrugged "Touché, but I just thought I'd bring that up..."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Link entered his and Saria's room to find her flopped on the bed, staring up at the ceiling with her arms spread out on both sides. She sighed "What is it with Tatl and all 'That' I mean we're not kids anymore! And Kael doesn't seem to mind that much!"

Link sat down next to her, then proceeded to flop down in an imitation of her "I dunno, I can see where she is coming from, but what worries me is; will she be like this forever?"

"Who knows, who cares, it's not like we listened to her right? Haha."

"Yeah, you're right, ha! Well... so far would you say the years been ok?"

"Yeah, I mean other then what happened a few weeks ago, but other than that it's been a great year so far, haha, despite the fact I've only been thirteen for a few months! Why do you ask?"

"Well... I don't really know, I guess I'm thinking about the future..."

"What about it?"

"Well... err... I mean what does the future hold for us? And by that I mean you and me, just as much as I mean all of Hyrule. Allot can change in a few years, and I want just want to know if things are really going to be the same as they were."

"I doubt it, but you and me? Of course always, always, always!"

Link chuckled and stroked Saria's hair "That's good to hear Sar" he lightly kissed her then sat up still... something Scorch said is bothering me...

"What did he say?"

"_Oh sh*t! I promised I wouldn't say anything!" _Link thought, he then said "Oh it's probably nothing, and its just me overreacting, I wouldn't take it as much I guess..."

Saria looked at him skeptically and sighed "riiiight... anyways, what's your take on Tatl and Kael's kid anyways?"

"Oh I think it will be nice, despite the fact I think they are hypocrites."

"Haha, yeah, I guess... how about we change the subject?"

"To?"

"Well, how's your work?"

"You know how it is, nothing ever happens! But what about you? How's classes?"

"Good, oh but my teacher for history said to bring something which has historical value" Saria snickered "I asked if I could bring _Someone_ but she said no, it had to be an inanimate object"

"Haha, funny, and no, I don't think the 'Hero of Time' counts as something of historical value anyways"

"Haha, I love you Link"

"Love you too"

* * *

**Much Later... back at the AOL/AUSS Base, in Scorch's quarters.**

Scorch held Silver as she lay next to him, he stroked her hair and traced one of her long ears, Silver snuggled into him. "Oh that was awesome..." she hummed "It's been so long."

"Yeah, glad I'm finally back with you" Scorch agreed

"Mhm, but you know..." she sat up and crossed her arms over her bare chest "I'm still kina miffed at you about the whole situation with that Ranch girl."

Scorch was taken by surprise by that comment and he was left speechless for a few moments before finally speaking "You? Still mad about... something I couldn't control?"

Silver glared at him "There's no excuse Alexander"

"Well, excuuuuseeee me Blood elf!" (Princess)

Silver scoffed and Scorch went on "You got a problem with the memory logs, then go see Halsey about it! I can't do anything about it! Besides I told Romani that I can't be with her and she totally accepted it!"

"Pfft! Are you kidding!? Last time I saw her look at you I could tell she still holds feelings for you."

"Well, again I can't help that...! And this coming from YOU of all people."

"Oh no... You're not playing that card are you?"

"Yuuup! The time we first met, you and your cousin had a little wager going on, and who ever won would get me, if that even makes sense."

"So what, are you saying that you and me are together cuz of sheer luck!?"

Scorch facepalmed "Ugh... no that's not what I meant, I mean I would have chosen you over her anytime, wager or not! But what I'm saying is, you seemed to have no problem with her having feelings for me, why is it different with Romani? Not to mention, you've dealt with worse! Remember that time which involved your Cousin, Clea and some Death Knight chick whose name I forgot!"

"Oh... that..."

"I mean other then the fact that time was really awesome but also very awkward you sure seemed to be in a bit of a whore mode then!"

"HEY!"

"But still I shouldn't complain, I mean where else would you get the opportunity to bang four hot Elven chicks at the same time or within a 3 hour time frame!?"

"keep talking like that and the only place you're gonna be doin' ONE is in your dreams..."

There was an awkward silence, tension was high and Scorch could tell he had to say something, ANYTHING, just to get it over with.

Scorch sighed "I'm sorry... I... didn't mean to hurt you with what I said, I... I wasn't just trying to make a point..."

Silver was already dressed in a red t-shirt and blue skinny jeans, she sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. Scorch went and grabbed a pair of sage cargo pants and an olive t-shirt then put them on. He sat down next to Silver and hugged her "I'm sorry, I'd never want to do anything to hurt you, I remember when we first met, I had promised: Leliana, So long as I am around I will never let anything hurt you, myself or otherwise, verbally or physically, you are my soul gem, and you have captured me and bound me to your will." He kissed her "And I really meant it, you mean everything to me!"

"Thanks, but... I think I hear Ghost calling, see you later." She stood up, breaking free of his grasp and walked out the door.

Scorch flopped back on his bed and made a disappointed sigh, he then heard a faint beep come from his suit of armor on the floor.

"Akwaaaaaard" Said his suit's AI

"Oh shut up you glorified circuit box!"

* * *

**Aaaaand there we go, Chapter 5 is done, now then, lemme run through the checklist.**

**1: Yes there was a Sex scene, both in this chapter and in chapter one, now... if anyone wants it then tell me via PM or Review, and I will send it to you over a PM, thats how it worked with Order of Balance... (If I get enough Reviews or PMs of people telling me to send it to them, I might just post them all on my Alt Account ;))**

**2: This year of the story is about wrapped up, Saria should be 14 by the time the baby is born, but I do have a few things left for her to do while she is 13, I thought of a way to make her history project VERY interesting, she will have to fetch something ;) **

"**Well, really, when I say 'Fetch' I actually mean, delve into a dangerous ruin to retrieve an artifact that may or may not actually be there" – Fareengar Secret-Fire, Jarl Baalgruf the Greater's Court Wizard of Whiterun (Skyrim reff.)**

**And if you don't mind, a few reviews for this chapter (and any to come :P) would be nice, thanks guys and I will now do my youtube outro.**

"**Well this is it and I am Rogue2k8 and I will see/talk to you guys next time on whatever I make, later guys, meeehooooowwww!"**


	6. The bro is coming! Chair mode activate!

**OMG... been so long... and sadly, the fact remains that I forgot to post this chapter xD I'd had is stored away for months and I didn't remember it... haha... sorry... **

**And anyways... Saria and her friends have thought of a great way to pass their History class, however they are going to get more then they planned for...**

* * *

Saria, Sam, Freya, Hollie, William and Dan all stood at the bottom of a hill, on the far reaches of Hyrule Field, it was dark out, but it was still daytime, the clouds had shrouded out the sky and it looked like it was going to thunder and rain.

"So... this is it huh?" Asked Saria

"Yep..." said Dan looking up at the house on the top of the hill. It was large, more like a mansion, with boarded up windows and a long dirt path up to it past an iron gate.

"Dannondorf Manor... home of Lord... err... what was his name again?" said Sam

"Stan... yeah, his name was Stan... pretty bland name for a lord of old Hyrule huh?" replied William

"I dunno guys, this place gives me the creeps, are you sure it's even in there?" asked Freya

"Maybe... mind you it's only a rumor... but I heard that people who go in to find it, never come back out..."

"Then why in the name of the Goddess are we doing this!?" demanded Freya "This is suicide!"

"I'll start up!" Said Saria, feeling brave

"Really? You? Saria? Are you feeling well?"

"Yes, I'm fine, now then if you're done being such a wimp I will prove to you that it's perfectly safe!"

Saria led the group of teens up the hill and past the Iron Gate up to the door of the manor; however by the time they had gotten there it had started to rain and thunder.

*Crack-boom*

"Ahhh!" Yelped Saria

"What? You're not afraid of ghosts but you're afraid of a little thunder?" Mocked Freya

"Oh shut up..." muttered Saria as her heart rate slowed back down.

Once everyone was inside, they found themselves in a room with stairs on either side, leading to an overhanging with hallways that lead to the left and right. Between the two stairs and under the overhang was another straight hallway, suits of armor stood on either side of the entranceway to that hall. The floor was mainly cobblestone, with red carpeting paths.

*SLAM*

Everyone looked back as the door slammed shut...

"Ok, I'm scared..." said Sam

"Oh sorry guys" said William, "guess I shut the door to hard... ehehe..."

Everyone sighed, annoyed at William, and also part relief.

"We have to carry on..." said Saria "Now then, which way?"

"Should we split up? Meet back here in a few minutes? I mean this manor isn't that big so we should finish our search in about ten minutes." Suggested Sam

"I don't see a problem with that" said Hollie "I'll go with Freya, Dan, you go with William and Sam you go with Saria."

Everyone nodded and then Saria took out a gold coin, one Scorch had given her as a souvenir, it had the head of a balding man with a laurel wreath around his head on one side, and a bull on the other with the letters "I LL C". A Roman Aurous or something like that...

"Ok, heads goes left, tails goes right, whoever doesn't get assigned a direction goes straight." She said and flipped the coin and it landed on heads. "Ok, I'm going right... ok heads is Hollie and Freya, Tails is William and Dan..." she flipped again, tails "Ok Dan and William your going left. That means Hollie and Freya go straight!"

* * *

**Later...**

"We've been wandering for hours! Or at least it feels like it, I bet the others are waiting for us, or left already!" said Sam

"Oh relax, It only been five minutes!"

"I know, I know... I just feel so uneasy in this house... like something's watching us..." Sam stared into a crack in the corner of the room... "AHH!" she screamed

"What!?"

"I saw something...!"

"*Squeak*" Said the mouse which scurried out of the hole...

Saria glared at Sam "Wow... and you called me a wuss..."

"Let's just keep going... I'm over it..."

"Right"

The two girls walked down the hallway until they reached a corner, a window at the end of the hall showed outside, it was pouring rain and thundering, it was so dark they couldn't see the bottom of the hill.

It was quiet, dead silence... but Saria swore she heard something, footsteps, and voices...

"Pst, this way" Saria whispered and continued down the hall, reaching an intersection and finding a door right at the corner, she pushed the door open slowly until she confirmed she heard voices.

"Who are they?" whispered Sam

"Shh!" Saria listened

"So..." said one voice "How much longer do we remain here?"

"Until we find what we came for... we won't be able to bring him back until we find it... from what I can tell, there are only two things which can bring him back... the mask, and the shards... the shards are supposed to be here..."

"We've been here a week already! And the Legion has yet to do anything except use the place as a staging ground!"

"Calm down Charles! Do you want the Legion to know why we suggested this place in the first place? Be discrete!"

"Right, right, sorry Max, it's just that... I want to get revenge for our friend..."

Saria and Sam stay silent, Saria dared to open the door more to peek inside, she saw two people who seemed slightly familiar. One was a tall strong tanned man, with brown hair and eyes who spoke wish a sort of Spanish accent, the other was a shorter, white man with a buzz cut and green eyes. They were talking and not facing the door, Saria noticed a book case in the middle of the room. The two guys were standing by a wooden table with a candle on it, she could easily hide behind the book case without them noticing, so that's what she did and Saria and Sam slipped over behind the book case.

"I know" said the Spanish sounding guy, Max it must have been. "Me too... you remember how he went out?"

"Yeah" said Charles "Can't believe its already been two years, almost three..."

"It was all that super soldier's fault! Blowing up the tower! Killing our friend..."

"Don't forget the hero... and the others with him!"

"Yes... yes... remember the plan we made up last year? Revenge... and if we manage to bring him back, a little present as well..."

"Right!"

"We kill the super soldier, the war machine pilot, the hero, those damned fairies... and... and the Ranch girls!"

"Yeah... YEAH! But wait wasn't there another?"

"Yes... yes there was... but we don't kill her... we capture her, alive... after all... ol' Joseph will want to personally punish that green haired bitch Saria!"

Saria might have gasped a little too loud when she realised who and what they were talking about...

"Who's there!?" Shouted Charles and they both drew swords and began to head towards the book case where Saria and Sam were hiding...

Sam held up her hand counting down silently: 3...2...1... They both leaped out and ran out the door leaving Max and Charles slightly confused before Max realised; "Green hair and clothing? Damnit! That was her! Quick! Get her!"

As Sam and Saria sprinted down the hall Saria panted out "At... the next intersection, split up... they are after me, not you!"

"What... what did you do anyways?"

"It's a long story... involving; blowing up a tower with a big bomb... me becoming mortal... oh yeah... and me almost getting raped..."

"Oh that story..."

"Yeah!"

"Fine... meet back at the entrance, we need to leave!"

They turned a corner and came to an intersection... however this one was hardly familiar... "I think we took a wrong turn..." said Sam

"There they are!" shouted Charles as they rounded the corner behind the girls, who didn't even say "see ya" and just split up with Saria going left and Sam going right.

"Keep on the green one!" said Max

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Freya and Hollie, and Dan and William had found each other again, and proceeded deeper into the manor, upon entering a storeroom they discovered a loose rock in one of the walls.

"Hmm..." and William removed the stone, revealing a lever... without hesitation he pulled it, wondering what would happen.

*Shclunk!*

Everyone yelped as a huge stone fell over behind them... it seemed to lead to a secret room... hesitantly William stepped in and gasped at what he saw. In the middle of the room under a dark light, lay three black triangles, which radiated dark energy.

"Um... is this what we were looking for?" asked Dan

"I think so..." replied William who stepped up to it and grabbed it with shaky hands. Surprisingly it did nothing when held; it just felt warm to the touch. "Alright guys, now let's get out of here!"

As the four teens left the room Hollie let out a chuckle "You know, it's funny, when we first entered here, I figured there would be some sort of monster in here!" just then they heard another stone fell over and they looked back into the room and saw something crawl out of the wall... it wore no clothing and was humanoid in appearance, it's face was morphed and its cheek was ripped open, causing it's jaw to hang by half a face. It also had a hook for a hand, and the other hand had knife blades for fingers... it had tiny eyes and staples in its head...

"M-m-m-m-m" stammered Freya

"Monster!" yelled Dan

"Run!" Ordered William as the thing started to chase them, they ran up a set of creaky rotting wooden stairs and back to the main floor level, they ran down the central hallway and made it back to the main entrance.

"Is it still after us?" asked Dan

William looked back... "AHHHH!" he screamed like a little girl, really high pitched that is... the monster was practically in his face and slashed his arm. Freya pulled him away and they ran out the door and down the hill. "Wait where is the relic?" asked Hollie and noticed William wasn't holding it anymore, she dared to look back and noticed the monster still chasing them. They made it to the iron gate but it wouldn't open, the fences were too tall for them to climb and they couldn't what with William's bum arm.

"Oh we're screwed!" said Freya as the monster descended upon them...

*bangbangbang* three lightning fast projectiles seared through the monster's torso, three more bursts of fire, two to the body and one to the head and monster fell dead... again... at the teen's feet. They looked around and found no one.

"Hey up here!" said a voice and the teens looked up and saw a metal clad giant flying above them with flames coming out his back. As the flames subsided he lowered to the ground and took his helmet off, he had brown hair and hazel eyes and a look on concern on his face. "Where is Saria?" he asked "I came to find her, Link and Tatl were worried as she didn't come home after school today, it's been three hours now!"

"We don't know, we were separated." Said William, then Sam came running out of the manor with Saria in tow... then two other men appeared behind them in pursuit.

Scorch looked up at the men and recognized them "You guys..." he muttered and walked up the hill.

Sam passed Scorch without stopping but Saria ran into Scorch who took her impact without falling over.

"Scorch! Help!"

"That's what I'm here for" he said and drew an M6 Heavy Magnum and fired a few shots at the Max and Charles, hitting Charles in the leg causing him to fall over. Max looked at who was shooting at them and recognized it as the super soldier.

"Shit! Charles we gotta get outta here!" Max yelled just as another bullet pierced Charles stomach.

"No... I cant... you go! Avenge us both Maxwell..."

"Bu- but..."

"Go!"

Max looked down the hill and noticed the super soldier approaching, filled with rage "I'm sorry" and he ran back up to the manor and shut the door, locking it with dark magic.

Scorch walked up the Charles who was panting from his wounds... Saria was right behind Scorch watching what he was going to do.

"I don't normally get mad enough to use this..." Scorch said "But I'll make an exception for you... after what you did to this girl!" Charles started to levitate in the air, apparently by his neck... making strangling noises...

Saria noticed Scorch's left hand was in the shape of a grasp, as though he were single handedly choking someone. Charles clawed at his neck trying to breath to no avail...

"You will... get no... begging... from me..." choked out Charles

"Good..." growled Scorch and closed his fist, Saria could hear the crushing of Charles's windpipe and the life left him and Scorch thrust his hand aside and the body flew in that direction then landed and didn't move.

"What was that?" Saria asked Scorch a bit scared

"Well... I did say I knew magic, well... in a way this is the only form I've mastered... kina... well... lets just say I know how to use it, mind you I don't always use it properly..." he replied and went down to check on William's arm. "Ah, here we go... good as new, don't worry it's only a rusty hooked flesh wound... just clean it, apply bacta-gel aaaaaand there we go, good as new!"

"Thanks" said William "and uh, who are you again?"

"The name is Scorch, I'm more or less Saria's protector, anyways, we gotta get you home Sar, Link and Tatl are worried sick! Besides, what were you doing here?"

"We were looking for an old artifact for history class... turned out we found more then we bargained for..." said Sam "Something called the Legion stays here, apparently this is their staging ground..."

"Well then... I know what needs to be bombarded from high orbit..." muttered Scorch

"And that's not all!" said William "There was some dark triangles, kind of reminds me of the Triforce but... it couldn't be it... could it?"

"Hmmm dark triangles you say? And the Triforce? Well... it could be possible that it is the 'Dark Triforce' as you see, everything has an evil side to it whether you like it or not! But the evil and good counterparts should not exist within the same dimension... if that makes any sense..."

Everyone one looked as confused as Scorch predicted "That being said it will probably be destroyed or buried for good once we destroy this place!"

"Well... that's good, I'm just glad we didn't lose anyone!" said Hollie

"Yes, now then... we should head home Saria, Link is waiting... and I have some work to do..."

* * *

**This originally was going to be a short, three part horror miniseries within this fic, but I got lazy :( sorry...**


End file.
